Saber (Fate/apocalyptica - Musashi Miyamoto)
|master= Himura Minamoto |jspirit= ムサシ・ミヤモト |class= Saber |alignment= Neutral Good |phantasm= B |strength= B |endurance= B |agility= B |mana= D |luck= C |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= D |cskill2= Riding |cskill2value= C |skill1= |skill1value= A+ |skill2= |skill2value= B |skill3= Peerless Under Heaven |skill3value= EX |np1= Go Rin no Sho |np1target= Anti-Unit/Anti-Army |np1rank= B |np2= Bokken |np2target= Anti-Unit |np2rank= B }} |qualclasses = Rider, Lancer, Archer | height = 180 cm | weight = 65 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Black | eyec = Brown | birthp = | bday = 1584 | armament = | likes = Swordsmanship, Strategy, Philosophy | dislikes = Obligations | talent = Swordsmanship | enemy = }} Musashi Miyamoto (ミヤモト・ムサシ, Miyamoto Musashi) also known as Saber (セイバー, Seibā), is the Saber-class Servant of Himura Minamoto in the Holy Grail War of Fate/apocalyptica. Profile Identity Saber's true name is (ミヤモト・ムサシ, Miyamoto Musashi), a swordsman regarded as "Peerless Under Heaven" (天下無双, Tenka Musō) and the creator of and the , both contributions to the world of martial arts lasting even till the present day. Born in the Yoshino district of with the childhood name Bennosuke. His father was , a martial artist who mastered both the blade and the . At seven years of age, he was raised by his uncle in and basic education. His first successful duel was against who fought under the at thirteen years of age. Musashi had issued a public challenge to the swordsman that was arrogant, overly eager to battle and not terribly talented either. After throwing him onto the ground, he stabbed him between the eyes and beat him to death. From therein Musashi had fought nearly countless duels. His most recognizable, real duel, would be those against the Yoshioka school. He had defeated both the master and the heir of the Yoshioka school, Yoshiaka Seijūrō and Denshichirō respectively, at a mere twenty years of age. He had then fought Yoshioka Matashichiro, whom had assembled a force of archers, musketeers and swordsmen for the sake of regaining their school's honor. Breaking his habit of entering the battlefield late, Musashi had remained hidden within the early. He had assaulted the force with his full strength from the onset, killing Matashichiro and then attempted to escape and fend the rest of his enemies. In this struggle he was forced to draw his second sword, his : the beginning of the Hyōhō Niten Ichi-ryū. His duel with the man known as is echoed in legends as the pinnacle of Japanese swordsmanship history. But it was a battle that had never occurred. The swordsman who had rivaled the likes of Musashi Miyamoto had simply never existed. He was a fabrication wrought in the minds of the people whom were left in disbelief that a single man could prove so overwhelmingly skilled in an era where martial arts thrived at its greatest. In truth, Musashi had then chosen to serve in war for the remainder of his youth, having fought underneath in several conflicts. During this time, he had also opened the Enmei-ryū school of swordsmanship, its name based on the idea that holding two swords up in the light as to form a shining circle. When his service had ended, Musashi knew his fate was no longer to be that of a warrior. He was struck with a then-incurable illness of , and had thus resigned himself to teach all that he could to the generations after him. Resigning himself to a simple cave named near a simple village, he had penned several writings under his name, including . It was during this time that Musashi Miyamoto had met a peculiar young farmer boy. He had encountered an elderly Musashi practicing his swordsmanship and was quickly enamored with the senior's almost supernatural skill with the blade. Led to believe this was fate, Musashi had imparted all of the principles he had accumulated over his lifetime into the young boy's heart, and let him be on his way as he peacefully passed on to his next life. Of course, he was blissfully unaware that this youthful farmer would one day become a swordsman of such skill that his very body would be used as a vessel to accommodate for the fictional entity that was his so-called greatest rival, . Appearance Personality Roles Fate/Apocalyptica Abilities Musashi Miyamoto is a combatant whose legend has lived on not only in fables, but in true documents noting his prowess throughout all of . He is a warrior who is fabled to have removed trivialities from his combat, and thus encompasses the possibility of all the Knight classes and even that of the class. While bearing teachings in and performing various other feats in his life, the fact of the matter is that he was born a warrior and died as one. As such, the very thought of possessing the desired qualities of other Classes is nigh-impossible. A figure whose reality is cemented into the history of martial arts of Japan, all whom dare to call themselves swordsmen or martial artists would find the existence of Musashi Miyamoto to be a threat. He has crystallized his knowledge and experience into his form as a Servant and has become a supernatural warrior whose sheer skill in combat is rivaled by no other. Summoning him within Japan by an individual who appreciates his skill would further increase his power, as is the case within this particular Holy Grail War. Combat As a man who was rumored to be undefeated in his lifetime, even as nothing more than a child, there is no doubt that the Servant's presence in combat is truly overwhelming. He differs from the standard Saber in that his blade is not his defining trait, but his incredible prowess within combat, the habits he held and the strategies he regularly employed throughout his lifetime. Birthed as a warrior, Musashi retained an incredible insight since he was a child, enough to seamlessly defeat older, supposedly greater combatants, through simple maneuvers. This skill, present through all of his life, crystallized itself in the form of . Possessing the rank of A+, he cannot only see through visual obstructions and accurately gauge combat conditions based on instinct, but he can even see through the likes of illusions and other deceptions used as strategies within combat. Being a man whose tactical acumen was present throughout his life, fighting him in either a duel or a siege would make little difference. In addition to simple perception, his esotericism that developed through training in Buddhism leaves even spiritual deceptions with the basis of exposed to his perception, albeit he does not possess the same clarity that he would facing the deceptions of warriors. ... ... Noble Phantasm